The Lost Chronicles: An Awakening
by XenoGamer186
Summary: Daniel is an ordinary high school senior until a terrible accident leaves him completely paralyzed. After he dies, his soul is given a body and a new purpose: to kill a being that should not exist. Armed only with this information, can Daniel survive long enough in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening to complete it? And who or what is the being that should not exist?
1. Prologue

(Quick Authors note: This story was never going to leave the paper I wrote it on, but I was inspired by another author to go ahead and put it here. So here is a special thank you to RebelRocker15. If you have any suggestions for world settings or ideas on how my story should be written, please let me know. I am always open to suggestion. With all of this out of the way, please enjoy the story.)

The lost Chronicles: An Awakening

Prologue

You know, looking back on my life, I can pinpoint the exact moment that my normal life died a horrible and painful death. Maybe it was when I first became an inter-dimensional traveler? No, it was before then. It was a long time before that happy little disaster that I forgot the meaning of normal. Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Daniel. I am a traveler of sorts. But before I became what I describe myself to be, I was a normal teenager on a normal planet in a normal universe. Normal was how I described it then, and since I left, the word normal has been a distant memory. I was 17 during my senior year of high school, and I was harassed by many of the people in my school.

I say harassed, but the reality was probably better than I am willing to admit. Sure there were jerks, but I had a few friends too, and everyone else either didn't care, or were too busy. My studies were simple enough, but I am getting side tracked, and you're probably getting bored. It was lunch time that day, a September Monday, though I have forgotten the date or year. I was walking across the street from the 4th period tennis classes with the rest of my class. Clarisse, a tired looking new girl caught my eye as she crossed. She was slower than the rest of her friends and was shouting after them, not paying attention as she crossed. The light was green when she began to cross, and an oncoming truck blared its horn loudly. The driver slammed on the brakes, but it was too late to stop in time.

I don't know how I had moved so quickly, but rest assured that it was not the girl that was hit by a truck. For my part, all I remember is shoving her out of the way and experiencing this awful, excruciating pain in my back and legs before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I remembered the excruciating pain from before, but I felt nothing. At first, I was happy that I was still alive. I tried to sit up, and that happiness quickly changed to fear as I realized something horrible. I couldn't move. I held my panicking mind in check as the doctor walked in. The doctor told me that my spine and neck had broken and many of my ribs had fractured, shredding my lungs in the process. I could not speak or breathe on my own. My family stopped visiting after half a year, and I never saw the driver or the girl again. My new reality was one of silence and stillness.

Nothing of particular interest happens for 7 months or so, and nothing teaches patience quite like being unable to do anything. I desperately wanted to move, to feel the sunshine, to eat real food again, or even to simply sit up. I couldn't do anything, and in a way I was already dead.

Now, by this time I guess the doctors decided I wasn't worth the trouble anymore, or some other reason appeared, because they began discussing the idea of killing me out of mercy. I, not being able or willing to move or protest, watched as they flicked off the machines that were supposed to end my life.

You'd think that dying is painful or scary, but to me it felt like going to sleep. All light seemed to disappear as my reality became surrounded by darkness. I had no body, no mind, I just sort of existed. I knew I was there, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I have no idea how long I stayed like this, but eventually, a voice called out to me.

"Wake up, young one. Your time is only beginning."

I felt a strange sensation in my throat and spine, and even more so in my chest. It felt warm, like that nice feeling you get when you eat a freshly cooked meal on a cold winter day. I opened my eyes, for I did have eyes now, and discovered something amazing.

"My legs…my voice! How is this possible?" I was me again! I had a body, I had a mind, and I could talk!

The voice did not reply, its words echoing in the darkness all around me. Except now it wasn't darkness.

I was in some kind of tunnel. I was floating continuously in one direction with a strange river of rainbow colored glowing energy all around me. I could see a light glowing ahead of me, but behind me seemed to be an endless tunnel.

"I have recovered you from the void for a single purpose."

Again I looked around for the source of the voice, and found nothing other than myself and the tunnel. "Who are you? And, where am I?" I asked, confused.

"You are in a void between dimensions known simply as a dimensional highway, though its true name has been lost to time. As for who I am…" The voice paused, chuckling slightly, "…my name is of no importance. Know that I can only talk to you here, within this void you call a tunnel."

So he can read my thoughts. Well, that's interesting at least.

"So why did you call for me?"

"There is a law of the multiverse, in which all beings that die pass on to the afterlife, yet your soul remained in limbo. It is the belief of many like me that yours is a special soul, meant for greater things than you achieved in your own pitiless and dying dimension."

"Is my dimension truly so doomed?" I asked.

"Indeed, for the people of that world have been corrupted beyond measure by their sins." Was the voices reply.

I had to argue against that. After all, I had known some amazing people in my life. It then occurred to me that arguing with the disembodied voice that had brought me back to life might not be such a good idea. I kept my silence, though it probably knew I didn't agree with it, because it said, "However, no generalization is without an exception." I could agree with that at least.

I pondered what the being had said for a while. I guess the somewhat creepy disembodied voice sensed this and let me do so. I am not dead anymore, some beings that I cannot see want me to work between dimensions, and also there are multiple universes. All good information, which leads me to one single question.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"You are traveling to your first dimension. Call it, a tutorial of sorts. This world is the least corrupted of the many we wish for you to save."

"And how do I save these worlds?"

After I asked, a small hand mirror appeared, and i looked into it. My hair was silver and shaggy now, and my eyes had changed color from brown to green.

"Your appearance has been modified slightly, and your body has been optimized for physical strength and stamina. Your task is to find and defeat a being that should not exist. You will know when you see it. Once it is defeated, we can discuss what to do next. Bear in mind that if you die in this world, you will not be able to return to it. Your death will be taken as a failure, and we will continue on to another world."

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 1

(Authors note: I did not expect the sudden and positive reaction to this story! Thank you all so much for reading it. As I had finished this chapter earlier today, I decided to go ahead and post it. Bear in mind though, that I will not add chapters this quickly in the future. Also, if I need to make quick notes like this in the future, I'll try to keep them short. So, without further adieu...)

The Lost Chronicles: An Awakening

Chapter 1

I was blinded by a white light as I exited the Dimensional Highway. As I tried to regain my vision, I was met by a sudden and unexpected blast of cold air. I blinked and my vision returned just in time for me to realize I was falling very quickly towards a sea of trees that I could only assume was a forest.

Before I could shout with surprise, a bubble of energy with the same rainbow coloring of the highway formed around me. It slowed my descent and floated slowly towards the ground. I realized that there was something solid that I was standing on and looked down to see what it was. I seemed to be standing on solid air, as there was nothing below my feet.

We are getting close to the ground now and "Waaagh!"

I am now on the ground, sprawled on my back. The weird energy bubble popped without warning a few feet above the ground. I sat up slowly, getting a feel for my body as I stretched out. I could feel sensation again, and it thrilled me to no end. The cold night air and the feeling of dew on my hand have never been more welcome! I stood up and looked myself over. I was wearing an interesting assortment of clothes and equipment. My clothes were all black, with black boots, pants, and belt. I was shirtless with a hooded cloak, which was black. Wishing there was a splash of red or blue with my thematic outfit, I realized there was some weight on the back of my belt. I felt around and found something awesome! I had a blade sheathe on the back of my belt.

I drew the blade and looked at it. It was a black, double edged short sword with a button on it. I pressed the button and the whole blade glowed a faint blue, then split into two single edged short swords. I pressed them together in an attempt to remake the blade, and they glowed again before reforming into its original form. Neat!

"Why is all of my stuff black, and why am I shirtless?" I muttered as I drew the cloak around me and shivered. Realizing there were more important questions to ask, like where I am and how do I find food, I laughed at my own complaints before standing up and properly looking around.

There was nothing of note nearby, with the exception of the forest all around me. It was night, as I saw no sign of the sun. Deciding that there was no point in camping out where I was, I began walking in a random direction, and found a river. Knowing that cities or at the very least trails can be found along rivers, I began to follow it downstream. As I walked, I familiarized myself with locations. I have always been good at memorizing paths and locations, and apparently being dead can improve that. I shuddered slightly, remembering the fact that I was in fact dead.

"Ok, so if I'm dreaming, I can't feel pain right?" I pulled out my blade again and lightly nicked my arm. The slight pain that resulted informed me of the truth.

"Ok, so I'm definitely alive. This information doesn't help much. Where did that voice send me?"

I began trying to think of ways to survive in the event that I couldn't find civilization or at least a path, but my mind kept returning to my old life before the accident. I had family, I had friends, I had a decent future ahead of me. And all of it is gone!

I actually started to tear up at this line of thoughts, but the Boy Scout in me knew it wouldn't do anything useful, like surviving.

"Get a grip Dan, you can't change it, so you might as well get over it." I scolded myself. Dismissing any thoughts of home and family for now, and wiping the tears from my eyes, I continued my trek through the forest in silence. I soon arrived at a stone road. I could tell it was made recently, but it was made crudely, as though no machines were used to make it.

"Ok." I quietly muttered to myself, "So I am probably in a less developed world. The architecture of this road indicates that, not to mention the fact that I have a sword. This information definitely helps, but I'm still lost." I pondered briefly where I should go, then shrugged, knowing that the road had to lead somewhere in both directions. I decided to continue in the direction I was previously heading, following the road.

The sun began its trek through the sky as I exited the forest, still following the road. I found myself on a hill overlooking a great plain. I could see many villages dotting it, with farms all over the place. I began walking to the nearest one, when I suddenly saw smoke rising from it. At first I dismissed this, but then I saw that the smoke was black, a sure sign that it wasn't a campfire. I began to pick up the pace, and started running when a building suddenly lit up.

I made it to the entry gate, and what I saw there horrified me. As far as I could tell, a group of what were probably bandits were attacking the town, taking goods and people with them. I could see a force fighting back on the other side of town, so I decided to help out. I drew my blade and was about to join the fray when I heard someone scream behind me.

POV villager

"Ok, just calm down, you can do this." I said.

I calmed myself down as much as I could and made sure my family was safe under the stone stairs. I then grabbed a spear and held it towards the door. I didn't wait very long before 3 bandits came through it.

"Well look at this lads, a little farm boy playin' hero! Well ain't that just cute." They chuckled to themselves menacingly as I gripped my spear tighter. I was shaking uncontrollably, and sweat had begun to drip down my face, but I held my ground as they approached.

"Where's your family, farm boy? They hidden under the stairs like the last family next door?" They got the neighbors? Oh this is bad! I inched closer to the stairway, in a protective manner as they approached. The apparent leader of the group laughed at my actions.

"Well lad, you have guts, I'll give you that. Not many farm boys have guts quite like yours. We can't have farmers being brave, how on earth would we rob them if they did? Nah, we need to get rid of those guts of yours. How bout I spill em for ya?" Before I could react, he charged at me. I blocked the stroke of his axe with my spear handle, breaking it in the process as I was knocked back by the force. My sister shrieked as I slammed into the wall. My vision swam, but I stood up, now holding my spear tip like a knife.

"Now what the hell are ya goin ta do with that little thing? Don't you know when to give up?" Another bandit asked as he prepared to take a swing at me. I dodged just in time, but whacked my head in the process. I was down, and everything around me was blurry and spinning. When my vision focused enough to see the bandits, there was a hooded figure in black behind them. Without warning, he stabbed them both simultaneously and seemingly effortlessly pulled out his blades as the third moved in to attack.

POV Daniel

'I just killed two men.' I thought with realization and fear as the third bandit turned to face me, a feral smirk on his face as he leaped at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I had thrown my blade through his chest. He spat up blood as he fell to the ground and breathed his last.

'You have done well for your first day. Grow stronger, because this is the only time I will step in and save you.' I heard the voice say.

I was unable to get rid of this feeling in my gut that I had done something terrible, and I retrieved my sword. I wiped off the blood and sheathed it as I left the household to check on the rest of the town. The group I had seen earlier had cleared up the town, and one of them was heading towards me in a combat stance. His pink hair was much longer than mine and he had brown eyes. Realizing his hostile intent, I got into a stance of my own with one hand on my sheathed blade and another balancing me in preparation to dodge. He leaped at me, and I could immediately tell he was as new to this as I was. I drew my blade and parried the first stroke, countering with a move that nicked his arm. It did no real damage, but it did serve to anger him. I separated my blades and began to edge towards the town exit as he chased after me, his allies following after me as well. I looked behind me and saw the forest, the only place I knew I could effectively hide. I turned and ran as fast as I could go.

As it turns out, I made it all the way to the forest in the blink of an eye. So fast in fact, that my pursuers seemed shocked and confused at my disappearing act. I replayed the event in my head, calculated the distance I just traveled, and came across a wonderful discovery.

I have incredible speed.

My immediate thought was cool, followed immediately by how I could use it. I could run from fights, or I could use it in a battle! I tried to use it again, but found I moved much slower than before. 'You have innate abilities within you, but they cannot be used often. Only by strengthening yourself, can you learn to harness them fully.' The voice said. 'So I have hidden abilities? Cool!' I found a tree and climbed it, deciding to sleep up there for the night. Before I fell to sleep, it occurred to me that the voice was watching me. I silently hoped, then immediately realized that the voice would not return for any logical reason. I am here, mostly able to survive, and I wasted my one save. With that happy little thought in mind, I struggled to resist the urge to roll over as I drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the village

POV Robin

The man I attacked had vanished into thin air. I was confused, as were Chrom and Frederick. After waiting a few minutes to see if he would return, we relaxed and began helping the villagers. We began the task by helping to put out fires. I hadn't noticed during combat, a river seems to flow directly through the village, which helped greatly in this task.

We then buried the dead. We dug graves just outside the north exit of South Town.

Finally, we cleaned up the wreckage created by broken windows, doors, walls, and the entire market area. While I worked, I overheard a young girl telling her friends a story.

"-and then my brother attacked a bandit, but the bandit broke his spear. My brother fell to the ground, but before the bandit could kill him, Bam! This guy comes in and stabs two through the back, and throws his sword right into the third!"

"Cool! What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was wearing all black, and he had a cloak on. All I could tell was that he was using two swords."

Filing this away for later, I continued my work. Now however, I had a nagging suspicion that the girl was referring to the guy I had attacked. The group I was with had finally finished cleaning up the destroyed market when a family and a young boy and the girl from before came up to me.

"Hey mister, are you the guy that saved us from the bandits before?"

I looked at them, then replayed the battle in my head. After a few seconds, I realized that I had not seen this family before. "Sorry, no. perhaps you have me confused for someone else."

They looked downtrodden. "Well, if it truly isn't you, do you have another ally cloaked in black? He saved us from 3 bandits shortly after your group showed up. We thought he may have been traveling with you. He was cloaked in black, like you are, but there weren't any patterns on it…"

Cloaked in black…

"I ran into someone cloaked in black shortly before the fighting stopped. He disappeared though."

The parents looked at each other, then back at me. "If you see that man again, can you thank him for saving us? If he hadn't shown up when he did, we would have been killed or worse."

As I thought over their story I realized what a phenomenally huge mistake I had made. I thought the man was a bandit, but nothing was further from the truth.

I dismissed it for now, walking over to Chrom and Lissa, who were talking with Frederick and the town elder. I needed to inform them of our mistake.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 3

"Waa-ow…"

I woke up as I fell from my tree. I snapped awake as I realized that the ground was shaking and everything was on fire.

I ran away, my only thought to avoid the fire. A voice ran out as I dashed through the burning forest. "Hey! This way!" I heard someone yell. I looked towards the sound and found two of the warriors from the other day, one a female and the other a male. I followed them as they ran. They dodged burning trees as they fell around them with a resounding crack and thud, almost similar to individual explosions. I was just fast enough to keep up despite having to go around or over the burning trees that fell behind them. The odor of smoke filled my nostrils as the heat singed my skin. Crackling and the sounds of panicked or dying animals were all I could hear over my own panicked breathing. Luckily for my dying lungs, the pair soon stopped in a clearing about half a mile from the fire. I could still smell the smoke, but at least I wasn't breathing it. Before I could make my presence known, the blonde girl pointed at the sky.

"Chrom, what IS that?" She asked in a panicked voice.

I turned to see a strange blue eye appear in the sky. It seemed to look right at us and gave me the unsettled feeling of being watched.

'Hello Eye of Sauron, I like the redesign.' I thought to myself as two figures came out of it. I almost smirked at the anticlimactic thud of the creatures falling on their faces, but then I felt it. I could feel the pure malice emanating from the figures as they stood up.

'Is such an evil commonplace here? Could this be what shouldn't exist?'

The possibility was interesting to me as I studied this new foe. They looked similar to zombies, but there was definitely something off about them, almost as though there wasn't even an undead being before me. It felt unnatural, like my body itself was rejecting this creature's existence.

"Remember this feeling," The voice chimed in, "For this is how your body will react to that which should not exist. Despite this feeling, these creatures are a part of this world. Your job here is to eliminate the source of the creatures and to find the outlier. The outlier is the leader of a third party that should not be here, and is pulling strings that were not meant to be pulled."

The one named Chrom engaged one of the monsters while the second monster engaged the girl. Before I could move a third person rushed in and saved the blonde girl. I couldn't get a good look at him before 5 or 6 more figures came out of the eye. With the last one to fall, the discount bin Eye of Sauron knock-off vanished.

I rushed past them as they talked, raising a cry of alarm from them that I ignored. I drew my second blade and stabbed the archer that was targeting them through the heart. I acted instinctively when I saw it, knowing someone would get hurt if I didn't. What gladdened me was that it was a zombie of some kind, so I didn't get that sickening feeling from killing someone that I had experienced before.

The others caught up right as the archer began dissipating. I had taken its bow and quiver, and had attached the quiver beneath my sword and sheathe. The bow for its part was in my hand with an arrow at the ready.

"You there."

I turned to look at the group that had called to me. Two of them were blue-haired with a cape and predominantly blue outfit. Another was blonde with two pigtails and a yellow dress.

"Hello," I said, "I'm sure you want to chat about something important, but can we get away from the fire and creepy enemies before we do?"

"Perhaps that would be best." Said a new voice. I turned to see two more people appear in the clearing. One was a knight with brown hair, and the other was the cloaked man from yesterday. His hood was up, as was mine, so I couldn't judge his reaction upon seeing me.

"Then let's get moving." I said, eager to avoid the group that almost killed me yesterday. But before I could move, one of the group put their hand on my shoulder.

"What do we call you?" The cloaked one from before asked. I froze, wondering if I should give my real name. After a moment, I decided I should trust them for the time being.

"My name is Daniel, we can introduce ourselves further after we take out those…things."

We advanced further through the forest, killing monsters left and right. We eventually came across the apparent leader of the group. I pulled out my bow, deciding to kill it before it reached us.

"Boy Scouts, don't fail me now." I muttered under my breath as I aimed at the monster. I fired right as he saw me. The arrow flew true and nailed him in the head. I breathed a sigh of relief, putting away the second arrow I had drawn and approached the body. I took his quiver, which had a lid on it, and placed my arrows in it. Taking off my first quiver, I replaced it with the full lidded one, closing the lid in the process.

I turned to see the blonde woman healing the others. I had not taken any major hits and told her as much when she came over. She healed me anyways though.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Anytime! I'm Lissa by the way, nice to meet you, Daniel!"

"Nice to meet you too."

I stood up as the body of the leader began to dissipate. The black cloaked man who had attacked me yesterday had removed his hood, revealing light pink hair that he must've cut because it was shorter than before.

They came over to me, the knight with his weapon drawn. I put my hand on my own, but didn't draw mine yet.

"I would have words with you brigand. Why did you attack South Town? Are you in the employ of Plegia?"

"Easy there, sir knight. I am no brigand, and who the hell is Plegia?" I asked in reply.

The knight looked angry, but before he could say more, the cloaked one stepped in. "Frederick, This is the man that the family had asked about, the one that saved their lives." He said.

Frederick seemed to calm down a bit, and sheathed his sword. I relaxed my stance as well.

"You know not of Plegia? Are you amnesiac as well?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not amnesiac, thank goodness, but I am shamefully ignorant of my current whereabouts. Is Plegia an organization of some kind?"

"Plegia is a country to the east of here that borders where we are now, the Halidom of Ylisse."

Both names that nagged at my memory. I couldn't place where I had heard them before. This feeling persisted, but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, you've met Frederick and Lissa, my name is Chrom, and this is Robin, virion, and Sully." Chrom said.

"It is nice to meet all of you. My name is Daniel, and I guess I'm a lost warrior."

"You did mention that you were unaware of your surroundings, where do you come from?" Frederick asked.

"I come from Texas." I replied proudly.

"Texas? I have not heard of such a place. Milord, he could be lying t-"

"It's the truth! I came from a place called Texas, you know, the United States of America? One of the world superpowers?" The looks of confusion told me all that I needed to know. So, I really am in another world…

"Well, I guess you haven't heard of it before…it must be further from here than I thought." I murmured sadly. They must've heard the sadness in my voice because they left me alone for the rest of that day. My hood was raised after that conversation, hiding the tears I was fighting off. 'Damn it, Dan, this won't change anything. Get ahold of yourself before you lose what little you already have.'

Calming down, the question I should have asked long ago finally hit me. How do I find this third party the voice mentioned? 'Hey voice, how do I find what should not exist? You said this was a tutorial, so tutor me.' The voice remained silent. 'Helpful…I guess I should travel around and get a feel for this world before I start looking. Maybe this group can help me to do this…no, they already don't trust me. It would be best to part ways with them.'

We soon arrived at a large city, well large by this world's standards. I was too busy drooling over the architecture of the place. I had always been fascinated by medieval cultures and castles, and now I was standing in an active one.

"Wow, this place is breathtaking!"

Chrom looked over at me and smiled, "Welcome to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse."

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin exclaimed

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick deduced.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said, happily skipping alongside the group.

I heard an older villager shout something about an Exalt and turned to look. There was a lady with gold blond hair in two streams down her head. She had a strange symbol on her head and was escorted by an entourage of guards.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick answered again.

"With Plegia poking at our borders," Chrom cut in, "the people need her. She's a calming presence when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin said. I agreed with him, she sounded like a wonderful person. I watched as the entourage continued in silence, listening to Chrom and Lissa explain to Robin that they were royalty. For my part, I was focused on the fact that I was still missing a shirt and began looking for a clothier's shop. After I put on my new Steel Gray Tunic, I bumped into a group of hooded figures leaving a tavern.

"You! You are not supposed to be here, who sent you?" Before I could reply they pulled their weapons. I tried to do the super dash thing from yesterday and it worked, getting me away from the odd group. I heard confused shouts and tried to make sense of what one of them had said. 'It's a public crowded street, could he have known that I am not of this world? Could that be the third party that the voice mentioned before?'

"They are Mors Seculorum, the third party I want you to destroy. You are not strong or skilled enough to face them. You were wise to retreat, but now they know someone is here that should not be. They study the timeline so that they know exactly where everything should be. They seek to destroy time itself, and have already taken many worlds."

Ok, so the voice hasn't abandoned me and even gave me a few answers. Mors Seculorum, that's a Latin name. I think it means Death of Ages, but it could also be Death of Worlds. Either way, their name wasn't good news for me.


End file.
